


Unfair

by Empress_of_Destruction



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Minor Character Death, Rough Sex, Smut in first paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Destruction/pseuds/Empress_of_Destruction
Summary: Crane calls out another name during sex. I thought it would be a thing.





	Unfair

This night has been nothing short of a miracle. Usually it takes a lot for Jonathan Crane to give in to your wiles and rock the bed with you. Before a couple of horror movies, a fake therapy session, and some jump scares (maybe some thigh high socks and red lipstick) your psycho boyfriend would be more or less willing to let you on top of him. With the normal time it takes for him to get it up, you were pleasantly surprised when he came to you. It doesn’t take long for you to be bent over the bed moaning out your lover’s name.

A breathy moan escapes your lips as Jonathan continuously ruts into you. Every thrust is short and hard, his hands clamp down on your shoulders like his was afraid of losing any physical contact with you. You try desperately to grab on to something feeling yourself getting closer to that edge you have been craving to jump off of. Jonathan growls his fingers tightening as your passage squeezes around his cock. You place your hand on his as that final string began to whine up. Until it all came down with one word from Jonathan’s mouth.

“Ah, Becky…” You heard him moan out causing you to snap your head up. Your name isn’t Becky.

“What did you say?” You question stilling his movements. You twist your body to face Jonathan, his face had sweat running down its length.

He gulps audibly fear clear in his blue eyes as you can tell that he is trying to make up something. “I-I said Becky.” You had to give him credit for coming out with it. But it didn’t stop the flame for your fury.

“Who the hell is Becky?” You try your hardest not to snap at him, but there was still a bite in your tone. In your anger there is surprise, you never seen Jonathan be attracted to another person. Hell, he didn’t seem too phased by Poison Ivy, Catwoman, or Harley Quinn in their skimpiest costumes. But this surprise could also be the reason why you were so furious. You seemed to be the only one to cause any sort of arousal for Jonathan, the shear thought of you being his first at almost everything really propped you up on the emotional and relationship tier. 

Jonathan seems to get the idea that play time was over as he pulls out of you. The long drag of his dick sliding out of you erupts in a shiver down your spine to your loins. You sit up turning to face your lover as he grabs his boxers from the floor. After every time you two fucked, Jonathan had to put back on his underpants like he couldn’t stand being naked for a long period of time. He quickly peers at you to estimate how mad you really are. The skinny man tugs his shorts up covering his flaccid cock.

“So? Who’s Becky?” You ask again crossing your arms over your exposed chest. The fact that you are fuming does not escape Jonathan’s acknowledgement. He lets out a sigh rubbing his temples as if mapping out how he was going to explain himself. You grow impatient so you end up jiggling your foot after you crossed it with the other.

“She… she’s just a victim who happened to escape from me.” Jonathan explains taking the pause to snatch is glasses from the night stand. “Plucky Becky was labeled a hero for testifying against me in court. I wanted to break that image.” He slips his glasses on to gaze better at you, “I gassed her with the best toxin I could come up with. Throughout the session, I discovered that she suffered a childhood of bullies like myself.” There is a warm gleam in his blue eyes, one that he never gave you. A smile creeps on his face, a dark mischievous grin, “She had all the workings to become like me. I would have a cohort in spreading terror onto Gotham. I wanted her to be my mistress of fear.”

You don’t know what to think. You are a bit glad that Jonathan came out with it, but one question still left unanswered. “Are you… ‘Seeing’ her?”

Jonathan studies your face, he sees the tiniest attempts to stay calm. A frown darkens his features, “No. I haven’t seen her, she may not be in Gotham anymore.” You nod finally breaking eye contact with him. He’s telling the truth that much is evident. Jonathan continues with a question, “Does this bother you?”

“Yes, it bothers me!” You snap standing up quickly earning a shocked expression from the super criminal, “You have been imagining a different girl whenever we have sex. We rarely do it but still!” Tears prickle your eyes as you glare at Jonathan, his face void of any emotion. “I love you, Jonathan. But you don’t seem to love me back… Do you even love me? How long have I just been a thing you drag for an experiment?”

“You’re afraid that I have been stringing you along.” He states in an analytical tone. He’s studying your state of mind like he always does, or it comes across that way. This is not like when he was trying to figure you out, it’s just blank. Jonathan’s eyes have dulled like he wasn’t in the now with you. A twitch flickers under his left eye slightly putting you on alert.

“Jonathan?”

His eyes bloom back into color, his stare finds you again. Your concerned look registers to him as a small little smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth. Jonathan’s hands cup your face thumbs stroking your cheekbones. You close your eyes at the sensation, you’re not sure if this is a sign of affection or just him trying to break down the conversation.

“I’m sorry.” Jonathan says barely above a whisper. He pulls you into his chest, long arms wrap around your neck, hands in your hair. “I didn’t think it appeared that way. I’ll make it right.” His voice light and content with whatever plan he had. You feel a bit uneasy at this sudden change in demeanor. Nevertheless, you embrace him back not knowing where exactly to go from here.

A few weeks had passed before you saw Jonathan again. After your heart to heart with him, he simply disappeared the next morning. You wondered if he finally left you, or this was another one of his research spells he always goes away for months on end. Surprisingly enough, you get phone calls when you are at work from your lover. He always left a message for you when you got home. Some were just letting you know that he was alive and well. Others came across as manic.

“Hello, dear. I know you are busy away at you’re wage slavery, but I wanted to let you know that I will be home soon. I love you.”

“Hello, dear. I’m nearly done with what I went away to do. I think you will love what I’m bringing to you! I love you.”

“Hello, dear. I’ve come to realize how much I actually missed you during my time away. Especially your cooking. I’m wrapping up here, I will see you in a day or two. Be ready for me. I love you.”

It starts and ends the same way every time. You don’t know what has possessed Jonathan to be so affectionate. He would call either once or twice a day, a few times you caught the phone in time to actually talk to him. Jonathan would speak gently, almost soothing in a creepy way. He would also use pet names with terms of endearment. Whatever it was, you are glad it happened and you couldn’t wait for him to come home. At least, that’s what you thought.

You walk home from work knowing expecting Jonathan to show up either today or tomorrow from where he has been. You just knew that he is probably starving from his nasty habit of not eating and you had to make him a whole chicken to satisfy him. You giggle at the thought of Jonathan devouring your cooking. You get to your apartment, your usual route of opening the door while sorting through your mail. A huge box with a big enough bow stops you dead in your tracks. How did that get in your home? But that isn’t the only thing that you ask yourself. The corner of said box is stained a red, near going black from how much there was.

Fear grips your heart knowing exactly what that red is. You are about to leave when hands grab your waist. You manage not to scream only allowing a loud gasp to escape your lips. It is Jonathan with an excited look plastered on his face. You let out a shaky breath in mock relief, you still have that dread in you.

“I got you a nice little gift to make up for how I was treating you.” Jonathan exclaims walking around you to the box in your living room. “I went through quite a bit to get it for you.” You watch him as he places his hands on top of the box. The deranged man pats the gift, “Why don’t you open it?” You shake your head knowing full well that you will not like what’s inside. A pained look crossed Jonathan’s face, “Don’t you want to see what I got you?”

You stare in horror as he unties the bow to open the box. The pull at the ribbon is excruciatingly slow. A pleasant smile graces Jonathan’s face as he unwraps your gift. You want to run to the phone to call the police, to get as far away from that thing as soon as possible, but your feet stay rooted to the spot. Once Jonathan gets it open, his hands disappear inside the gift. What he pulls out makes you sick to your stomach.

A head of a woman. Your teeth clench tighter to prevent you from screaming at the sight. The woman had freckles scattered across her cheeks and long stringy red hair. You couldn’t break the stare you had on this lady’s eyes. A dull green that are forever locked in a state of fear. From the way the light hit the head you can tell there are dried tear streaks running the length of its face. Her last moments had to have been painful.

“Say hello to Becky.” Jonathan introduces taking in your fear. You tear your gaze away from the head to Jonathan. A crazed sparkle glittered in his bright blue eyes, loving how you are frozen into place at your gift.

“W-why?” You croak out keeping eye contact with him as he came closer to you. He no longer holds the head like a ball, but by the hair allowing it to dangle from his fingers.

“Because of you.” Jonathan answered frankly eyebrows retreating to his hairline. “I realized that I had been lusting after another while in love with you. You did not do the same. You only loved me and no one else.” He lefts Becky’s head to present it to you, “I wanted to make it even. So I killed her for you.”

You are speechless at Jonathan’s confession; he felt that he had been unfair for liking two people at once? The shock you experienced numbs you to where you didn’t even feel Jonathan pull you into a possessive embrace. You rest your head on his shoulder with so many things on your mind. If he felt that way, then what would be your future when he catches you looking at another person? Would he kill them or make you do the deed? Would Jonathan want to lock you away from the world so you wouldn’t love anyone else? You shiver at the thoughts going through you. Jonathan takes notice of this.

“Don’t worry, dear.” He coos rubbing circles into your back, “I won’t hurt you, unless you want me to.” He pulls away enough to get a better look at your face. He grins wider at the terror in your eyes, “When I hold you in my arms, I know love.” He purrs wiping away a tear that barely escapes you eye with a bloody thumb, “And I know fear.”


End file.
